


every day, a fairytale

by DolewhipDay



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giselle has always dreamed of being a fairytale bride: the beautiful dress, the extravagant wedding, and the perfect prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day, a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Giselle has always dreamed of being a fairytale bride: the beautiful dress, the extravagant wedding, and the perfect prince.

Then she meets Belle, and ‘prince’ isn’t a requirement anymore.

Belle is so smart and wise and kind-hearted, and Giselle’s feelings for her go from idolization to affection to what surely must be true love with great speed. But she wonders, as things get so serious… What will Belle think of her fairytale dreams? Will they seem childish to Belle?

When the two get engaged, Giselle confesses to Belle, who has to stifle a laugh.

“Giselle, that’s not exactly a surprise. And it’s not childish, either.”

And on their wedding day, Giselle is every bit the fairytale bride she hoped she’d get to be.


End file.
